Friends With Benefits
by Howdylynn
Summary: An illness. An idea borne out of desperation and hope. There are no limits to their friendship.
1. Chapter 1

FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS

Dr. Temperance Brennan sat at her computer poring over every bit of information she could find on chronic myelogenous leukemia. Time may have been an imposed construct on her reality, but at that moment she wished she had more of it.

Her heart rate sped up as she heard the familiar footfalls outside her office door. She made no effort to disguise her nervous expression or red-rimmed eyes.

"Any luck finding my father?" she asked with the last ounce of hope in her voice.

"Last reports had him crossing the Canadian border a couple of months ago." Booth looked down at his shoes knowing he'd disappointed her. "I'm sorry, Bones."

The now-familiar tears fell from her eyes once again. "What am I going to do, Booth? He's all I have left."

In two quick strides, he knelt in front of her chair and took her cold hands into his. "Whatever I can do, Bones. Let me know."

Temperance sniffled and nodded at her friend. "Thank you."

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and brought her body close to his in a gentle embrace. "It's gonna be okay. You'll figure out a way. You always do." He rubbed her back soothingly and her breathing calmed.

"Booth?" she mumbled against his now-moist shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Could you maybe say a prayer?"

"Sure, Bones." He released her from the hug and pulled back to look into her eyes. "Russ is gonna be fine. He's got you. Leukemia doesn't stand a chance against your superpowers."

For the first time since hearing about her brother's illness, Tempe smiled a real genuine smile. At that moment she realized that her partner had the same faith in her that she had in him. Over time, they had come to understand what each was truly capable of.

_And together, anything was possible_.


	2. Chapter 2

Russ Brennan needed a bone marrow transplantation. His sister was the only family member he had to test, but she was not a close enough match. When a search through the National Marrow Donor Program database yielded no potential donors, Russ faced the terrible truth. If he did not find a donor, he would live five years at most.

Tempe rose through the fog of regret and sadness and emerged as her determined scientific self. She had lost enough time with her brother over the years, and she would be damned if she gave up on him so easily.

The late nights at the lab spent reading and researching the disease had become routine. After a month of verifying various leads on experimental treatments and so-called miracle cures, Temperance's search began to lose steam.

"Hey, Bren. I brought sustenance." Angela waved the paper bag of Chinese takeout in front of her friend's face.

"I guess I _could_ use a break." Brennan dug in to the lo mein container with her chopsticks. "Thanks, Ange."

"So I was watching Lifetime last night and there was this movie on that I thought you'd be interested in."

"I doubt it, Ange. I'm really not in the mood for another John Clooney marathon."

"It's George, sweetie." The artist let out a sigh and continued. "Anyway, this movie was about the family of a young girl with leukemia. I think her name was Anissa something."

"Ayala. Anissa Ayala. Diagnosed in 1989. Her parents conceived a sister in hopes of creating a donor match. The marrow transplant was successful two years later."

"So, you know the case then?"

"Of course."

"Have you thought about maybe,….I dunno, trying for a 'miracle baby' yourself?" Angela winced at her own words, bracing herself for her friend's long-winded diatribe on her reasons for not wanting children.

The fact that Brennan's response was quiet reflection piqued Angela's interest. "So you _have_ thought about it?"

"Yes. It would be irresponsible to ignore the facts. And the facts are that there are over forty documented cases of these so-called 'miracle babies'." Temperance's expression remained as stoic and detached as ever, but her friend sensed her unease.

"You know, Bren, it's not the craziest idea in the world. You having a baby?" Her dark eyes sought understanding in her best friend's cool blue ones. "We make our lives out of faith and hope….and love."

Brennan's eyes glossed over with unshed tears. "I love Russ. I _do_, Angela. I love my brother. But I can't just change my mind. I don't do that."

"Sweetie, just know that you're not alone. Whatever you decide, I hope you know that you have all of us here to help you. We're like a big geeky cyborg family." Her bright smile reached out to her friend. "But there's love. Lots of it."

The possibility of her bringing a child into this world made her nauseous. The reality of her desperation was sinking in, and she felt physically sick with anxiety. "I don't know, Ange. I'm so scared."

"Sometimes love is all you need."

"_Yeah, that and a sperm donor…"_ she silently added.


	3. Chapter 3

"I have an appointment. Temperance Brennan."

"Yes. Of course. Dr. Myers will be right with you. Just have a seat."

Temperance studied the waiting room's contents, her gaze settling on the pile of baby magazines on the nearby table. The images of infants and children had up to this point seemed so far removed from her reality. A heaviness settled in her chest as she considered just how huge this decision really was.

The balding Dr. Myers called her name from the door and led her back into the examination room.

Following the physical exam, she joined him in his office, seating herself across from his desk.

"Dr. Brennan, you are in excellent health, as you well know. The blood work and test results will confirm that I'm sure. I would say you are an ideal candidate for in vitro fertilization. Now, do you have a donor in mind?"

Her brows cinched together in confusion. "This is my first visit. I haven't researched the donor logs for a suitable sample."

"What I mean is,….well, many women choose a friend or someone they are familiar with for a sperm donor."

"Why?"

"Well, a number of reasons actually. In case of genetic disorders or illnesses. For reasons of custody in case of death. Or just because of preferred characteristics such as physical features, intelligence, or personality. It's become much more common in recent years."

"I will take that under consideration, but in the meantime, may I see the donor logs?"

"Of course, Dr. Brennan."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Booth and Brennan sat at their usual barstools at Sid's sharing dinner and drinks.

"I'm glad you called, Bones. It's good to see you out of the lab. And you seem like you're feeling better."

"I am. Feeling better." She smiled demurely and ventured to ask the question she'd been waiting all night to ask. "Booth? Would you ever consider having more children?"

His first reaction was to laugh at her surprising question. Then his expression turned curious. "I don't know. Is this hypothetical or invitational?"

Temperance rapidly replied, "Hypothetical…..I mean, you're so great with Parker, I just wondered if you planned on having more one day."

"I'm a man. At least I was the last time I checked. So that doesn't give me a lot of options in that department. But I guess if I were with someone I cared about, then sure, I'd consider it."

"You wouldn't want to get married first? You know to avoid repeating history?"

"Marriage would be nice, but it doesn't guarantee anything. The one thing I learned from my experience is that even though Rebecca and I aren't married, Parker knows he has two parents who love him and would do anything for him. And that's what's really important."

He took a swig of his beer and snuck a sidelong glance at his partner. "What's with all the questions? You starting to feel the ol' 'tick tock'?"

"I don't know what that means."

"Biological clock, Bones. You finally changing your mind about kids?"

"Yeah,….but it's a different kind of clock."

She grew nervous at his shocked expression, but decided to charge forward and be honest about her situation. "I'm going to have a baby."

"You're pregnant?"

"Not exactly."

"Okay,….you lost me, Bones. What's going on?" The concern was evident in his posture as he turned to face her and study her behavior for the subtle psychological indicators he was familiar with.

"I have decided to undergo in vitro fertilization in an attempt to conceive a child that could possibly be a match for Russ. It's a gamble, I know."

"What are the odds?"

"About one in ten."

"So, all those questions before….you want me to….be _involved_ in this?" Tension overtook his body and was apparent in all his features.

They both simultaneously reached for their drinks and laughed at their shared nervousness.

"I'm sorry. It's just something the doctor said about choosing someone you know rather than an anonymous donor. I just thought I'd ask." She shook her head and reached for her coat.

He halted her with a hand on her forearm. "Hey, don't go. I didn't say 'no'."

"But Booth,….you don't have to…" He held a hand up to stop her.

"I'm not saying 'yes' either. I just want you to stay here and talk to me. You need a friend right now. We can figure this out together. We're partners, remember?"

"Thanks, Booth."


End file.
